


Baby Genius

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Mpreg is known, S4e05-Catching Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question is way more complicated than Prentiss realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an AU snippet of when Emily asks Reid if he wants any baby geniuses for himself. Also the first three lines of dialogue are taken from the episode. I don't own anything except my plot. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

“Are you considering it?” Emily said as she noticed Reid watching JJ.

“Considering what?” Spencer asked as he fumbled through his papers.

“Having baby geniuses one day.” Emily smirked.

Spencer looked at Emily and jumped when his phone rang. They took the call but Spencer knew Emily wasn’t done with him yet. He just hoped that he and Hotch could tell the team together and hopefully in the privacy of the their house. While male pregnancies were still new to society, they had been quietly accepted and outside of needing a C-Section to deliver the baby or babies, it was relatively similar to female pregnancies.

An hour later Spencer found himself in the men’s room puking his guts out and feeling very nauseous and pale afterwards. Hotch excused him back to the bed and breakfast under strict orders to keep in touch. The others watched as a desk cop took Reid back to the B & B before they turned questioning eyes towards their boss. 

Derek spoke up first and asked, “What was that all about? He was fine an hour ago.”

“Could’ve been his lunch.” Aaron speculated.

“Listen we know that you two are a couple so if something’s going on with Reid then you can tell us.” Derek continued.

Aaron sent a death glare towards Derek and said, “We keep our relationship separate from work. When we’re done for the evening we will all meet in my room and we’ll tell you why Spencer’s not feeling well at the moment.” The team stepped back from Hotch and went back to the case without antagonizing their boss any further.

That evening Aaron went to his and Spencer’s room and pampered Spencer before the team got there. Spencer was curled up on the couch in his night clothes with a blanket over him and a book on his lap with Aaron next to him holding him close. A knock sounded and the team trickled in and found the two men curled around each other and Aaron stroking Reid’s stomach.

Reid glanced at the team as Aaron nuzzled his hair and he stated simply, “I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments on the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. R & R. :)

The next morning JJ and Spencer were the first ones down to breakfast and Spencer said, “I’m sorry about stealing the baby thunder. I had no intentions to do so.”

JJ looked over at her friend and said, “Spencer I’m okay with you having a baby. Now I can dote on you too like you’ve been watching over me. It’ll be a nice change of pace.”

Spencer couldn’t believe JJ’s amount of understanding and said, “Thanks JJ. I’m actually freaking out a little though.”

“How far along are you Spencer?”

“The doctor last week said I was eight weeks but I think I’m farther along.”

“And how have you been feeling?”

“Weird and the thought of hearing a second heartbeat intrigues me.”

“It’s a lot of ups and downs but by the end you’ll have a beautiful baby to add to yours and Hotch’s family.”

“I’m excited and so is Aaron.”

“How long have you and Aaron been trying for a baby?”

“Actually we haven’t been trying, per se, it just happened.

“Ah,” JJ said as she grinned, “the happy accident.”

“I guess you could say that. Aaron and I only found out a couple of weeks ago as I was feeling tired and the nausea hasn’t let up.”

“I hope that goes away for you real soon. I didn’t like that stage at all.”

“Me too.”

A few hours later while the team was eating lunch JJ, Prentiss and Morgan sat off to the side while Spencer continued to work through his geographic profile between bites. The three had a quiet conversation so Hotch and Spencer couldn’t overhear. “I can’t believe Spencer is pregnant and here I was teasing him yesterday about having baby geniuses.” Emily said.

“I wonder what Hotch would look like pregnant?” Morgan said.

The girls snickered behind their hands and said, “I’d much rather see Spence pregnant. He’s let his natural instincts out since he and Hotch have been together and Jack calls him mama so he’s going in the right direction.”

“That he is. We’ll keep an eye on him and if he needs help we’ll help.” JJ said as she looked over at Reid and Hotch having their own conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron had gathered his lunch and put it next to Spencer’s on purpose as they continued to work. Spencer flitted between his maps and picking up sandwich bites that Aaron cut for him so he could continue to work. Aaron sat with the file he had collected of information on the case and ate his lunch as he read and kept an eye on his lover. 

After about twenty minutes of Reid flitting between their food and the maps he sat next to Hotch and said, “I know what you’re doing Aaron.”

“I’m taking care of my loves. That’s all I’m doing.”

“Thank you Aaron.” Then Spencer plucked a piece of Aaron’s sandwich out of his hand and chewed it while Aaron’s mouth dropped open. He grinned at Spencer said, “See that’s why I cut our sandwiches the way I do.” Then he did something he didn’t normally do in public or around the team - he stuck his tongue out at Spencer.

The two finished lunch in a more professional manner and by the end Spencer had the profile done and the team presented it to the local cops so they could organize the takedown. Aaron squeezed Spencer’s hand before he left and made a silent promise he’d be back. Spencer nodded and tried to smile but it didn’t happen - he wanted Aaron safe just like Aaron wanted him and their baby safe.

Two hours of pacing later in the conference room and Spencer saw Aaron and the others come back in with the unsub in handcuffs. Aaron veered off to check in with Spencer and let the team and local LEOs to do their jobs. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron and Aaron wrapped around Spencer. “You made it Aaron.”  
“I did. I won’t leave you or the baby except undue circumstances and you know this. I love you Spencer.”

“I love you too Aaron. We’re going home soon right?”

“As soon as the paperwork is filled out for him and he’s booked. Why don’t you clean up the maps and pictures while we finish with the processing.”

“Okay. Then we can rest on the plane home?”

“Yeah we can rest. I know you’re tired.”

An hour later, the plane was in the air taking them back to Washington D.C. Reid was stretched out on the couch with Aaron sitting next to him stroking his hair and Dave was across the aisle but still close enough that he and Aaron could have a quiet conversation without being overheard. He poured them both a few fingers of scotch and gave Aaron his while he took a sip from his own glass.

Aaron looked between his glass and Dave and asked, “What’s this for?”

“Thought you’d like a drink while we chat. How long have you known about the baby?”

“A couple of weeks but I’m surprised it was him that got pregnant.” Aaron stated after he took a big swallow of the amber liquid.

“What do you mean?” Dave asked.

“While we switch, more often than not, I bottom. I like fact that he takes care of me and let’s me relax while he experiments and shows his confidence as a lover.”

“I would’ve never guessed that.” Dave said.

“It’s true and he’s much stronger than he looks.” Aaron quirked his lips at the thought of his favorite position with Spencer on top.

Dave leaned closer and whispered, “Do tell.”

“A gentleman never tells but I can say that both of us are thoroughly satisfied.”

“Damn you Aaron and I thought you’d spill something juicy.”

Aaron grinned and said, “The juice is never spilled.”

Dave set his glass down and plugged his ears. “Too much information Aaron.”

After a moment of seeing Aaron grin at Spencer and stroking his hair again, Dave unplugged his ears and took a big swallow of his drink. Aaron said, “He needs to be shown he’s cared for and loved, that’s why we work the way we do.”

“That’s good to know. One other question though. When do you think you two will get married?”

“We haven’t discussed it but it’ll happen when it happens.”

“You’ve been together for four years.”

“Yes and we don’t need a piece of paper to tell us what we are. We know we’re each other’s sun and moon.”

“Does Jack know he’s having a sibling?”

“He knows and any of his questions we answer. I know though that he’s excited to have a sibling.”

“I’m glad he’s taking all of this so well.”

“Us too.” Aaron said as Spencer shifted.

“Aaron lay with me?” Spencer asked sleepily.

“Sure baby.” Aaron handed Dave his scotch, pulled his jacket and tie off and discarded his loafers under the couch next to Spencer’s Converse shoes. He crawled behind Spencer and rearranged the blanket so they could settle in to rest the rest of the flight home. Dave watched as Spencer snuggled closer to Aaron and Aaron rested his head on top of Spencer’s.

Dave finished off both scotches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I hope you enjoy. BAMF but cute Spencer and papa bear Aaron ahead. :)

Two months later the team was called to Las Vegas, Nevada for a toddler kidnapping and when the team ran into Reid’s father, William Reid. Spencer was in the police station with one hand on his stomach rubbing gentle circles over the bump and while his dominant hand was scribbling on the marker board. William Reid walked into the room and asked, “Spencer?”

Spencer froze in his writing and ministrations and turned his head towards his estranged dad. He was shocked to see him standing in the main Vegas police station. “William?”

William knew that nothing was forgiven or forgotten with his son but what caught his eye was Spencer’s baby bump. “When did you get the change?”

Spencer ran his hand over his baby bump and said, “No William. I’ve always been one of those males that could get pregnant if I wanted a baby. My partner is someone who treats me and our child with love and respect.”

“Who would want you?” William spat.

Spencer stood up straighter and went to loom over his dad but Aaron had come up behind William and overheard William’s question. He growled, “Spencer Reid is worth way more than you’ll ever be. Now get out.”

William turned around and saw Aaron Hotchner’s glare and he said, “And who are you?”

“I’m the guy who wants Spencer and I cherish and love him and our unborn child every single day.”

Spencer walked up to his father and said, “What do you want?”

“I heard you were in town…”

“I’m, in town as you like to call it, several times a year to visit my mother. I haven’t seen nor heard from you in almost eighteen years and now that I’m about to have a baby you show back up. No. No, you aren’t going to try this. Now get out and let me get back to work. If I don’t see hide nor hair of you ever again, we’ll survive it.”

William balked and asked, “So my grandchild….”

“Not yours. You need to leave now or we’ll have you arrested for assaulting a federal agent.” 

“I did no such thing.”

“By talking and berating me and my family.”

William threw his hands in the air and said, “Fine but don’t expect anything from me in the future.”  
“Get out.” Spencer said.

William had his answer and walked around Aaron and left the station.

Spencer fell into Aaron’s arms and Aaron said, “I’m so proud of you Spencer. I love you.”

“I love you too Aaron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Reid isn't gone completely...dun dun dun... :P

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to expand this idea. I've got a few ideas I can run with and make it into a series for you all.


End file.
